Closet Tales
by December'sRose
Summary: Five times Lizzie and Edwin were caught in the Games Closet and one time they weren’t. Lizwin one-shot. Implied Dasey. For SuperReader.


Title: Closet Tales

Rated T

Summary: Five times Lizzie and Edwin were caught in the Games Closet and one time they weren't. Lizwin one-shot. Implied Dasey. For SuperReader.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek.

_Dedication: Happy belated birthday, Lidia!_

A/N: This here is a belated (really belated!) birthday gift for my good, friend Lidia (aka SuperReader). She loves Lizwin so I thought she might like this. This is also my first time doing a Lizwin in this style, so I apologize in advance if it sucks. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Please review!

* * *

I.

It was their party and they could hide if they wanted to. Right?

Lizzie couldn't help but feel guilty. Even from the closet, she could hear Marti downstairs reading one of her fairy tales to _her_ friends. Lizzie knew that she would have to make it up to them later.

Edwin on the other hand didn't waste his time with feeling guilty. He could care less about what his friends thought about him hiding. There was no way that he was going to go down there and embarrass himself in front of Lizzie's girl friends and Lizzie herself. He'd be caught; he had no real experience.

Which is why he suggested a game to Lizzie before they started playing checkers. Marti's stuffed monkey was obviously no help. Maybe Lizzie could be of some assistance. The suggestion startled his step-sister, causing her to blush as she avoided his eyes. Edwin placed a reassuring hand upon hers, convincing her that no one would find out and it wasn't what others considered wrong. After a moment, she nodded and closed her eyes as Edwin…experimented.

Their kiss broke apart over the forgotten checkers game when Marti swung the door open. Their faces mirrored the other's horror, but Marti didn't seem to be paying attention to the tweens. Instead she squealed with delight when she spotted Sir Monks-A-Lot dangling from the shelf. Of course Edwin became flustered and Lizzie covered her mouth to keep from giggling so hard at his surprised reaction. The tension between them relaxed but their experiment wouldn't be forgotten so easily.

II.

Edwin hated that bloody necklace.

It haunted him as he caught her wearing it around the house. He'd always frown and become tense. Lizzie accused him of being jealous but of course Edwin flat out denied the claim.

When he heard Jamie and Lizzie had become an official couple, he had no idea how to react. His first thoughts were blames. He blamed Casey for helping the new couple along. Maybe if she hadn't have taken them to Smelly Nelly's that one day, Lizzie would still be single.

He blamed himself for allowing Jamie to cut into their dance. Maybe if Edwin hadn't given him the chance, nothing would have changed.

The necklace was innocent looking, but Edwin knew very well what its significance meant. When Casey had gone out with Derek's best friend, she wore the necklace Sam had given her twenty four seven. It was only removed when they broke up. Edwin knew that Jamie had given the necklace to Lizzie as a means of possession. A warning to others telling them that Lizzie was his and only his.

Of course, Jamie never said this out loud and Lizzie figured the necklace gift was just a sweet jester but Edwin knew better. Which was why he grabbed Lizzie by the arm as she made her way to her bedroom. She had been tugging at the necklace all day and he overheard her asking Derek what she should tell Jamie when she finally got it off.

So, he helped her get it off, both of them squirming to get comfortable in the tight space and ended up letting impulse take over. Their second kiss.

This time, Lizzie was not so happy about it. She seemed to relax into it for a moment but then gently pushed Edwin off.

_I'm seeing Jamie now. This is wrong._

At that moment Casey opened the Games Closet door, explaining that she needed Lizzie to help her decode her diary or something. Edwin watched as Casey dragged her sister away before looking down and realizing that the necklace was still in warm in his hand. Though the idea that he had removed the symbol of Jamie and Lizzie's relationship amused him he frowned down at it, irritated that it was still silently mocking his insecurity.

III.

Edwin always ended up answering the phone when guys called for Lizzie. Part of him usually wanted to hang up on them, but he figured if he did that then he and Lizzie would get into an argument, ending with him getting in trouble. So, he'd play messenger and pass along messages. When there was a dance, he charged extra if one of Lizzie's guy friends wanted him to see if she'd go with them. Her usual answers left him content.

_I just got over Jamie, and I don't want to go with them because they're all inconsiderate jerks. _

One day another one of Lizzie's guy friends called, in hopes that he'd have a date to the upcoming dance. Edwin was about to tell him it was a no go, but figured he could try to convince Lizzie into it since the price was intriguing. He pestered her, following her around while asking why she wouldn't give poor Matt a chance. Finally, he cornered her in the Games Closet, shutting the door behind him to prevent her escape. Lizzie ended up telling him that Matt was a good guy and all (even if he was inconsiderate at times) but she had her eye on someone else. Edwin picked up the hint immediately and after they both silently agreed, they "experimented" for the third time in that same spot.

Just after Edwin broke the kiss to rest his forehead upon Lizzie's, her arms still around his neck the doorknob jiggled. Instinct made them break apart, backing into the walls of the closet. It was Casey again who opened the door, pressing the mouth piece of the phone she had in her hand to her shoulder so the caller wouldn't hear her speak.

"It's Matt, Liz."

Blushing, Lizzie stepped out of the closet and took the phone from her sister, glancing at Edwin from over her shoulder as she made her way into her room.

IV.

He knew Derek was still looking at him in disbelief as he made his way to the Games Closet. Edwin figured his older brother would get over it. If Derek was really desperate for advice, he'd end up going to Casey for help. Edwin couldn't conceal his eager grin as he stepped into the closet, greeting Lizzie with a peck on the cheek. Yes, Lizzie was indeed helping him get with Michelle. It was all part of their plan. He assumed that his Dad and Nora wouldn't be so accepting of the new couple _just yet _so they were waiting for Derek and Casey to come out first to the parental units. In the meantime, they couldn't let anyone grow suspicious. Lizzie had befriended Michelle when she first started her classes. She introduced Michelle to Edwin, secretly approving that Michelle was the perfect cover for their hidden relationship. Both tweens couldn't stand keeping their relationship hidden, but for now they had to grit their teeth and pretend to be interested in other people. In all honesty, Edwin thought Michelle was cool and very pretty which was why he initially found it hard to talk to her without consulting his "Derek notes".

"You sure this is a good idea?" Lizzie had asked. She became apprehensive but Edwin pulled her into a reassuring embrace and kissed her hair softly.

"It'll all work out." He told her. She believed him.  
Again, the doorknob jiggled and both tweens went to their respective walls. It was common knowledge in the Venturi-McDonald household now that if Lizzie wasn't in her room and Edwin wasn't in his then both were in the Games Closet talking…or something. This time, instead of Casey, Marti once again opened the door.

"Michelle's here!" The seven year-old announced, swinging the closet door wide open before skipping back down the stairs. Edwin looked at Lizzie quickly and smirked. Show time.

V.

"You look different."

"Bad different? Or good different?"

"Good different."

He meant this compliment. In fact, not only did Lizzie look different, she looked beautiful. Sure, she had Casey-style clothes on but they were worn in her own, unique fashion. Edwin was proud of her for standing up to her Mom, refusing to wear hand-me-downs.

"I'm rubbing off on you," He smirked after she kissed him. Lizzie gave him a look.

"You wish." She laughed. "Even without you here, I would have stood up to my Mom eventually."

"But you stood up to her sooner with me here than you would have without me here." Edwin countered.

Lizzie shrugged and leaned into Edwin's warm embrace. " Nice job tonight, by the way." She told him. "But I think you went over board with the dramatics."

"Hey, I was just playing the part." Edwin protested. His act of disappointment and grief was performed flawlessly. He knew that the summer would be the end of his cover relationship with Michelle. Long distant relationships never did last. The first day back to school wasn't horrible at all, and it was all worth being able to come back home to snuggle with Lizzie like this in the Games Closet later that night. When Lizzie and Edwin had talked about Michelle the other day, Lizzie couldn't help but tease him, saying that she knew a few friends that really liked him. Edwin knew better than anyone that Liz really meant that her "few friends" were actually just Lizzie herself. This made him smile.

Minutes later, the Games Closet was opened once again by Casey who was there to inform them that dinner was ready. Of course, like always, Casey never bothered asking why they were talking in the Games Closet in the first place or why the two tweens were always pressed up against the wall in a tense manner.

VI.

It seemed like a dream sequence which made Lizzie even more grateful that it was in fact reality.  
Her arm locked with Denis's arm, and she made her way down the isle as the wedding march sounded. Up at the alter, she could see her older sister (aka the maid of honor) smiling at her happily. The wedding ring on Casey's finger glinted in the sunlight and Lizzie saw her exchange a happy look with her husband. Derek smiled back at his wife and then at Lizzie who was approaching with caution, trying not to trip on her own dress. Marti smiled at her as she stood next to Casey in her bridesmaid dress. She saved Edwin's reaction for last.

She was pleased to know that after all these years Edwin still hadn't been able to manage to learn how to conceal a grin. His bright smile didn't bother her in the least. Lizzie couldn't get over how _amazing_ her future husband looked in his tuxedo. Edwin's own eyes spoke for him, saying she was _beautiful_ as she stepped up next to him. They turned to face the minister, waiting for him to begin the ceremony.

-Fin-

A/N: Well, this was fun to write. Especially that last bit, I'm a sucker for weddings and happy endings. lol. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this Lidia! Until next time, guys!

"_Never let go of the one you truly love."_

-December'sRose


End file.
